Always
by NimbusPatronus
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting married. It's how things are supposed to be. Or so it was thought. Hermione&Harry. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at Harry while he sipped his coffee. She smiled. In less than 4 weeks her best friend would be married to no other than Ginny Weasley. It was how things were meant to be.

Or so it was thought.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"What, as in why are you looking at me like that?" Said Harry with a chuckle.

"I was just thinking is all"

"About what exactly?"

" Just..you, the wedding, everything I suppose. You're my best friend. You've always been there for me and you're getting married soon..it's just..you've grown"

"Hermione, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. I love you and just because I'm getting married isn't going to change a thing"

"I know..it's just..I was only saying" Hermione said clearly flustered

"Here, let's go look at some old photographs from our good old days back at Hogwarts, okay?

"Fine, let me go get them"

Harry watched as Hermione stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He followed her up the stairs and down the hall untill the reached her room. He sat down on her bed and made himself comfortable as she finally found the photos. She sat down next to him and opened the album. What seemed only minutes later they were laughing and re-telling their old adventures that they had had.

"Remember when we stole Buckbeak to save him with the time turner? Who knew that was how you were getting around that year! You had Ron and I thinking that we were mental!"

"Sorry, Harry! I was supposed to keep it a seceret, and it was the only way I could get around with all my classes. You know what? Remember when I punched Draco?

"Do I? I think that was the highlight of my year!" chuckled Harry

Hermione smiled and a brief moment passed through them while they sat thoughtfully replaying memories.

Harry broke the silence by finally speaking

"Hermione, thank you for always being there for me. You stayed with me while chasing hocruxes and you've always helped whenever I needed it. You've never left me. I guess I was lucky that faithful day that troll brought us together"

Hermione gave a small laugh as she remembered how Harry and Ron had fought off the troll in attempt to save her

"You're my best friend and I don't know what I would've done without you. I just want to say thank you. I don't think I've ever told you how much I appreciate your friendship and everything you've done for me.."

Thank yo-"

Hermione got no farther. She had turned to face him and came face to face and all she saw were his green eyes. And for some reason they took her breath away. Why hadn't she ever realized how beautiful they were? She tried speaking again but she couldn't. Her eyes glanced at Harry lips and looked back up only to see Harry glancing at hers too. Her stomach had a nervous fluttering and all of a sudden all she wanted to do was kiss Harry. She started to speak again when all of a sudden a movement took her breath away. Harry was inching closer and closer to her face..

**Read and review please! Updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost timidly Harry brushed his lips against hers as if asking for permission. When he saw that she didn't pull away, he took a deep breath and got the courage he needed and kissed her.

At first timid, the kiss grew more passionate by the second. Hermione pulled away, leaving Harry startled from the sudden change.

"Harry, we can't.." Hermione said flustered.

"You're getting married soon..in a couple of weeks we can't be doing this it isn't right. It's a mistake."

The realization hit Harry and ashamed he turned away and gathered his things. "You're right, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just..I'm sorry." And before she could respond he apparated.

Hermione turned to look at the spot were Harry was seconds before and replayed the recent scene over and over in her mind again.

She choked back tears as she realized that it hadn't felt like a mistake. It felt just right.

Harry arrived at the Grimmauld Palace out of breath. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

He didn't mean for it to happen. He had always seen something in Hermione but never went out of his way to discover what it had really meant untill now.

He thought about Ginny.

He was getting married to her in just a few weeks and while he was sure that she was the one before he had never felt when he kissed Ginny what he had felt when he kissed Hermione.

Confused, he sat down to think. Hermione was always there for him. He had been with him through the darkest times and always remained loyal. He knew that out of anyone, he could count on her.

While Ron was his best mate, he had always felt that he couldn't count on him to stay through the think and thin- which proved to be right when he ended up running out on them while they were chasing Horcruxes. Hermione was practically all he had ever had. Ginny was great, yeah, but why didn't it feel the same as when he was with Hermione?

He loved Hermione. Wait. He loved her. As, in _he loved her._ Of course. He always had. He just never realized the feelings leaned towards..in love. But what was he gonna do?

He couldn't just hurt Ginny, she didn't deserve that. He had to make the right choice, he was going to leave his feelings aside. He was going to marry Ginny.

**Updating soon, please read and review!**


End file.
